custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Angels
'''Snow Angels '''is a short story by BionicleChicken as an entry for the Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Winter Writing Contest 2013 Story Bolta breathes in the cold air. It's sharp and stingy to her nose, but she loves it. She stares out at the landscape, nearly all white. The mountains looked beautiful and the sun was shining brighter than before. Bolta couldn't wait until night came. Maybe she'll see one of those Aurora Borealis events in the sky, or see a twinkling star. Maybe she'll spot the Red Star orbiting above this magnificent sight. Bolta breathes in the cold air. She exhales with a smile on her face. Bolta understands why people wouldn't like the snow. It's hard to walk through, cold obviously, and the height on the mountains would make you dizzy. But Bolta loved the place. She came up here with her significant other, Beacon, and what a romantic sight it was. If they had some kind of cabin up here, they could spend a whole week here, relaxing and being cozy with each other. Bolta stood in the snow in the mountains, taking in the sight more and more to her joy. She missed this while she was dead for the past two years. She was very happy to have-- "WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled a male voice Bolta instantly turned towards. It was Beacon, sprinting down the snowy mountain slope and occasionally tumbling. Behind him was a large avalanche that seemed to be actually following him. Bolta then turned around and ran down the slope as well as soon as Beacon reached her. The avalanche roared with a sentience as it chased the two. "What did you do?!" yelled Bolta over the thunderous collapse of snow. "Nothing! I just came across these two ice guys, they saw me, said something about 'not taking chances with anyone ruining our plans' and now here we are!" was what Beacon yelled out as he fired his gun at the avalanche. Bolta was too busy running away to point out how projectiles wouldn't hurt snow. Bolta was made mostly of lightning, so the snow covering and melting on her would not be a great thing to happen. The two spotted a tree and climbed all the way to the top, hoping to avoid the snowy tidal wave of death coming towards them. Since the avalanche was sentient of course, it stopped when the tree was in the middle of its mass and began making its way up to the two hanging on to the top of the tree. Two faces popped out on either side of the snow. "We have waited 2000 years to make this continent a kingdom of ice and snow!" one of them declared. "And we shall not have interlopers ruin them!" "Ah great," Bolta rolled her blue eyes. "More immortals. Why do WE keep running into these people?" "Huh," muttered Beacon as he looked down at the snow creatures. "What can THEY actually do to us?" As if in answer, the two faces opened their mouths and out came icicles in the form of teeth. Beacon groaned. "And this happened because of firewood!" Bolta then realized that trees were made of wood and thought of a plan. She waited until the snow creatures got close before she grabbed Beacon and threw him into the air. Bolta then leapt straight up as well, and blasted a bolt of lighting out of her palms, igniting the tree and melting the snow creatures into oblivion. The tree began collapsing due to the strength of Bolta's blast and came tumbling down a fiery wooden tower. Bolta and Beacon yelped in panic as they plummetted down towards the ground. Luckily, the snow was thick enough to cushion their fall. But the two fell deep enough to neck level. Bolta quickly made her way out with ease while Beacon used his knife to shovel snow off of him. "Well that was weird," said Bolta as she wiped snow off of her arms. Beacon climbed out of his own hole and rubbed his neck, clearly shaken by what just happened. "So...."started Bolta. Beacon wiped the snow off of his knees. "We still having a cabin up here?" Beacon stared at Bolta in deadpan. "I hate you," Beacon said. "But I love you too much for that to last." Bolta giggled a rather cute giggle as she and Beacon made their way down the mountain, talking about food, snow creatures, and if Brannigan knows anything about their recent attackers. Meanwhile, a few yards away, two mounds of snow rise out of the ground, both sprouting faces and appendages. "Curses, our plans are ruined," said one of them. "That was rather frightening though," responded the other. "You believe there are several others like them?" "Ugh, there might not be, but we're taking no chances. Back to the cave I suppose," the first replied. The two shuffled back to their cave, hoping people like Bolta or Beacon don't show up ever again in their lives. THE END Trivia *The titular Snow Angels are the creatures that attacked Bolta and Beacon *Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.